Show Me The Light Chapter 4: Desires
by petitprincess
Summary: Twilight receives a letter from Princess Celestia. It says she must come to Canterlot alone! Of course she cannot ignore an urgent letter like that. But, when she gets there, is it as urgent as it seems? Let's just say, she'd rather have an Ursa Major on the rampage than what she has to deal with.


**I had to do this because, it wouldn't work for the original story, so i thought if i post it up as a different story it would work. Please don't take this down.**

* * *

The next day, Twilight and her friends were having a picnic together at the swimming hole. They all were talking about their plans for the day, all of them except for Twilight; she was quiet throughout half of the picnic. There was something that had been lingering over her head the whole morning and it's been bothering her. She hoped that no one would notice her silence and just keep on talking. She had been so deep in her thoughts; she didn't hear one thing Rarity said. Rarity repeated, "What about you, Twilight?"

Twilight rose her head up and gave her friends a puzzled stare. They exchanged suspicious glances with one another. They have never seen their friend act so abnormal before, it caused them to get nervous. Applejack asked, "Are ya'll alright?"

She didn't know how to answer her friend's question. The note that she had received in the morning had made her worried. She didn't know how to break it to her friends, especially since she didn't know how they'd react. Their concerned looks intensified on the quiet unicorn. Twilight sighed and began, "Alright, I'll tell you. I received a letter from Princess Celestia this morning. It was about me staying in the Canterlot Castle, The Princess wants me to stay, because she thinks it'll help me create a bond with Sombra. Do you think I should go along with it?"

Fluttershy answered, "W-Well, if Celestia wants you to."

"But, **I** don't want to!" Twilight shouted. The timid Pegasus gasped and whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. She admitted that Fluttershy is right; she can't disobey a letter from the Princess, despite the circumstances. She sighed. It looked like she didn't have much of a choice. She concluded, "You're right, Fluttershy. I should go, but not for Sombra, for Celestia."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie asked kind of worried for her friend. Twilight nodded without hesitation. They all gave each other curious looks, but they rather not argue with the determined unicorn. Twilight rose to her hooves, said goodbye, and started walking away. They all figured that the letter met she was to leave now. The one bad thing is that they weren't really able to witness Sombra's power, so they hope their friend comes back in one piece.

* * *

Celestia, Luna, and a few servants were getting a bedroom ready for Twilight. They wanted her to feel at home, so she can at least have someplace to unwind since that she's staying with a villain. Sombra refused to help, thinking that Twilight will give him nothing but grief the whole stay there. Although, he wasn't very nervous about Twilight coming, Celestia was the one that was nervous. She doubted that the visit will go as smoothly as she hoped. Sometimes, she would even suggest making a few things magic proof, just in case _someone_ may want to use things as weapons. But, everyone would always think she was overreacting. Celestia was messing with the decorations in the room, when Luna came up to her and asked, "My sister, you must calm down. We wish not to see you like this any longer."

"I _know_ I need to, but what if everything goes wrong. Twilight won't trust me anymore." Celestia forlornly said. The young sister consoled, "Even if everything goes wrong, we think the last thing Twilight would do is distrust her own mentor."

She smiled fondly at Luna and hugged her. They heard the door to the bedroom open up and one of the guards stood at the entrance. He announced, "Twilight is here, your highness."

The two sisters looked sent each other looks filled with mixed emotions, but they soon followed the guard.

* * *

Twilight walked around the castle, feeling to unsettled to just stand around. The unsettlement started right when she boarded the train and still continued on. She still couldn't believe Celestia wanted her to do this, even when she knows she doesn't like Sombra. But, Twilight tried to convince herself that it's for the best, so far it hasn't worked. As she was walking, she heard somepony ask, "Aren't you supposed to be waiting for Celestia?"

She turned around and frowned at Sombra. The last thing she wanted to see was him, despite that's the reason she came to the castle. She groaned and started walking back to the main entrance, avoiding eye contact with him. He walked up to her side and asked, "Why don't I walk with you?"

"I'm good." She said dryly, "I think I can do this on my own."

Despite her answer, he still kept walking by her side. The two walked down the corridor in silence, a really unnerving silence. "So, are you excited about staying here?" Sombra broke the silence. She didn't feel like really talking to anyone at the moment. She sighed and answered, "Not really, but I'm hoping it won't last long."

"Well, it will last long if we don't get along." He informed the unicorn. She stopped walking and stood still for a second. Sombra stopped as well and turned around. Before he could ask anything, Twilight fumed, "Why are you acting this way? I can't believe I'm say this, but this isn't you! Just like Celestia said your heart is as black as night, but yet you're being an absolute gentlecolt. I mean, I know I _should_ be happy, but it doesn't make sense! You're Sombra, the tyrannical king of the Crystal Empire," Sombra's eyes widened and one started to twitch, "the one who enslaved all crystal ponies to do his own bidding," he found himself to be smiling wickedly, "and can do feats of strong black magic that could possibly change reality! Yet, you want to "get along" with me! **I mean, what the hay is wrong with you?!**"

She breathed heavily right after her rant. She looked up at Sombra and saw his weird expression. She walked up to him and waved her hoof in front of his face. Sombra shook his head and stared out in a daze. She asked with actual concern, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at Twilight and glared at her. He demanded, "Don't **ever** mention _that_, again! I left _that_ desire months ago, I don't care for it any longer."

With that, Sombra started walking ahead of Twilight. She looked at him very puzzled. How could he just stop wanting slaves or even wanting to rule? She shook the thought out of her head and started following him. Instead of not wanting to know anything about Sombra, she was actually intrigued to learn more.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, i've been trying to work on other stories. Anyway, I hope this doesn't mess up the whole plot to this story. But, i just wanted to kind of give a clue to why Sombra may be acting the way he is.**

**Also, to everyone reading this, if you have an OC pony that you would like to be in this story, please send me a PM, if you don't have an account just put it in the review. The reason why i'm doing this, is because i think it would be boring if it just centers around Twilight and Sombra. I'll probably accept 3 at the moment. They'll come up in random moments in the story. I'll give you full on credit. Here's what you need:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Talent:**

**Personality:**

**Traits:**

**Occupation (If they have one):**

**You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just something i thought that would be fun. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP: FiM character, setting, or anything like that.**


End file.
